Another Night in The Hospital Wing
by ExhibitionK9
Summary: When Hermione can't sleep she goes to a handsome green eyed boy for help. HHr. One-shot. First Fanfic. Please r&r


**This is my first ever fanfic. Woo! This is exciting.**

 **anyway, the usual disclaimer as always, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters and it all belongs to the wonderful JKR.**

 **Now that's over, enjoy the fic**

* * *

Harry woke up to see that he was acting as a cushion for a certain bushy brown haired girl. Then he remembered. It had only been last night when they had went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. They had just made it before the hour and fell asleep almost instantly. But neither of them had slept well and it was only half an hour later that Hermione had woken him, blushing furiously as she asked if they could share a bed because she couldn't sleep and wanted some security. He didn't mind so he opened his covers for her to slide into his bed and snuggle.

Now as he woke up, he faced the consequences. If they could even be considered as a consequence rather than a pleasure. He had noticed Hermione a lot during the year and he noted how she was becoming more and more beautiful and it finally struck him. He had fallen in love with none other than Hermione Jean Granger.

When Hermione eventually woke up, the first thing she saw was Harry's comforting green eyes looking into hers and she couldn't help herself blushing. Ever since the incident with the troll Hermione had fallen for Harry.

"H-H-Hermione, can I ask you something? I mean if you don't want to it's fine I'm just curious that's all."

"What is it Harry?"

"Who d-d-do you, well erm"

"Harry just spill it, what do you want to ask?" Hermione laughed

"Right, who do you like?"

"Ever since you and Ron came running to help me in first year" at this Harry's heart began to seize up thinking she was going to be in love with his best friend, but she continued, "I know you'll hate me saying this, but you were and still am my knight in shining armour and I've loved you ever since"

At this Harry looked as though he had been hit with the full body bind curse. He didn't move for a while before coming back to his senses and then asked another question.

"Hermione Jean Granger, over the course of the last year, I've fallen for you so much and you are the most important person to me and I wanted to know if I could have the honour of being your boyfriend"

"Id love to!" Squealed Hermione.

She leaned in a gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling at the shaggy black dog walking towards them. After the dog jumped on Hermione it started licking the side of her face merrily. "Well, I guess I have your dog fathers consent" she laughed, "we should probably get ready. Your trial will be today Sirius. I didn't stun the rat for nothing"

A month later

"Harry come on get everything ready. You'll miss the train!"

"Hermione I'm almost done, calm down"

Hermione was in Harry's dorm room hanging over him waiting for him to finish packing. The last month had held a few ups and downs. Most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were happy for them. It seemed like everyone in the school had been waiting for them to get together. The only problem was the two youngest Weasly siblings. After they found out that Harry and Hermione were together, they shouted at them saying that Hermione belonged to Ron and was his property while Ginny screamed that Harry's money was hers. With that, it took Oliver Wood, and Fred and George to take Ron away securely. While Katie, Angelina and Alicia to remove Ginny. As they struggled away from Harry, Ron shouted "you'll pay for this you half-blood weakling"

The next quidditch practice, Harry had thanked all of the team for helping out with Ron and Ginny. Now at lunchtimes they sat as far as they could from anyone after receiving cold glares from anyone in any quidditch team and all the people who had heard what had happened between them and Harry.

"Come on Harry" Hermione said more pressingly.

"right I'm done. We can go now and get a half decent carriage." at this Hermione squealed excitedly and rushed away back to get her baggage. Once she did, Harry pecked her on the cheek and they went down hand in hand before finding a good probate compartment and started snoging each other.

The train ride was uneventful. Harry and Hermione spent their time being with each other while Neville came in to talk. The three bonded and before they knew it, the train had arrived in Kings Cross. Harry looked on dully knowing he'd have another summer with the Dursley before seeing Hermione again.

He whispered to Hermione saying "don't walk out with me cause the Dursley will hit me" she just giggled and pulled him through the barriers where he saw Sirius standing in his human form smiling broadly. "I'm free pup!" He shouted. Harry hugged him and Sirius said "you're never going back to the Dursleys ever again."

with that they walked out onto the streets of London knowing that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Well that was certainly interesting. I've got a story ready in the works if this hits off well it's called Days of Another Life and it's another HHr with a slight DaphneOC pairing.**

 **signing off for now ExhibitionK9**


End file.
